The Xeno Hollow Queen
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: Going on a Solo Mission to rescue Orihime from Aizen Ichigo falls into a unknown black slime and is turned into a Unknown Creature that puts Hollows to shame watch as Ichigo becomes a First of a New Race A better Race. Fem Ichigo.


**An: Decided to give the Naruto fics a break and do a Bleach Fanfic. Except this Bleach fanfic will be different this idea had been in my head for some Time now I thought of doing a Bleach x Alien crossover like Have Ichigo Kurosaki become a Hollow Xenomorph Queen.. After he is turned into a She, She becomes Corrupted and plans on dominating The Soul Society, Aizen's Espada Army and the Quincy's. Becoming a Alien Hollow Empress. This Story contains Corrupted Female Ichigo, Futa Ichigo and Pregnancy Yes there will be lemons and large Female harem.**

Chapter 1: A New Hollow.

( Within the Forests of Hueco Mundo)

In the Forests of Hueco Mundo was a Large White and Black Egg Like Cocoon that was over 9 feet tall attached to a lifeless tree, that has been sitting there for a whole week. As It flared unnatural Spiritual Pressure containing whatever was inside of it, Lesser Hollows where afraid to go near this cocoon something told them that it wasn't wise to even Attack it.

An Hour later something in the cocoon started moving as a White skinned tail with red markings on it as the end of the tail bared a long sharp blade that forced it's way out of the cocoon by its owner. Organic Substance with a unknown fluid poured out, The Egg like Cocoon it's shell was breaking, This new creature was breaking free from it's shell and out was covered in Fluid.

The Creature had successfully got free, as it struggled it's way out rising slowly still covered in black fluid wiping.

The Creature looked like a Young Woman no older than 16 but she looked like she was in her Early 20's, walking out of her cocoon with shaky legs the woman realized that she was over 9 feet tall, Her hair was longer that reached to her ankles colored black with orange streaks she had a Extra pair of arms, as her hands were nothing more than five digit hands with a set of sharp claws that can rip apart flesh. Her teeth were fangs as her feet looked like talons.

Breathing for Air her lungs were filling up with fresh oxygen as she allowed herself to relax and register what happened to her.

Looking down at her chest her pale eyes widened seeing she had _four_ breasts that were F- Cups, Looking at her back she noticed 4 like tubes growing out of her back seeing her long tail that was double length taller than her body

Now focusing what happened to her she took knowledge that she was Ichigo Kurosaki.

Now How did Ichigo end up like this?

You see Ichigo was on a solo mission in rescuing his close friend Orihime from the Evil Cluthes of Ex Captain Aizen Sosuke, He so happened to ask for his inner Hollow on how to get into Hueco Mundo or Las Noches. Letting his inner Hollow get them there unfortunately for Ichigo he fell in the Las Noches Forests falling into black resin like slime. After getting himself out of the Resin like slime he felt something going on and off within his body for some reason but ignored it, He ended up lost not able to find his way out of the forest then he felt a burning weird sensation occur in his body making him spasm as he collasped against a dead tree and felt his vision turn black as he was being consumed by a Cocoon.

Now that she remembered what happened to her she took in all of the knowledge that was processed into her during her transformation

 _" So... I'm a Hybrid... Or Tri-Brid... i Don't even know what the Hell i am... i know for sure I'm part Human... part Soul Reaper... part Hollow... and Part Xenomorph? so these genes i carry some how blended together... i now have memories of my What a Xenomorph is... my blood feels acidic and wait a minute what happened to my!-"_ Ichigo thought herself when she turned around and noticed her tail Blade was like her sword except in it's bankai form.

 _" Oh... so my Sword must have fused with me... in the transformation Zangetsu! are you there!"_ She yelled in thought hoping to reach him within her Mindscape only to receive no response.

It seemed he and her Inner Hollow had been absorbed into her during her transformation.

Noticing that her clothes were melted during her transformation she realized she was naked showing her 20 year old naked body looking down she noticed something else off about her as her eyes grew wide seeing a certain _appendage_ that was supposed to be gone as well but turns out it didn't go away.

She started moving around the area trying to get use to her body she felt weak for some reason and her Xenomorph instincts told her she needed to eat in order to grow stronger, without a Hive to feed her it seemed she has to hunt for herself and eat to grow stronger and evolve... it seemed the only food source she could devour were Hollows.

She didn't want to fall deep into becoming what she hated a 'Hollow' but she had no choice now that she was following a whole different path she had to accept her new life and fate... as soon as she eats recovering her strength she will continue her mission to save Orihime from Aizen.

 _To be Continued._

 **An: Yeah I know the chapter was short I'll show more in the next chapter besides this story is just a test to see will it gain attention. Since there were hardly no Bleach x Alien crossovers that were good enough i decided to see if i could pull it off but make it much better than the others i seen. Im still debating whether if i should make Ichigo corrupted or Half Corrupted... but hey this my story and I call the shots but i want to hear your opinions on this before i go any further.**

 **Until next time consider this story a Early Thanksgiving gift.**


End file.
